Anything But Simple
by staceycj
Summary: From an outsider's perspective. What are the Winchester's really like?


It doesn't take long for word to travel in a small town that two absolutely breathtakingly handsome men rolled into town in a cherry muscle car. It takes even less time for the single women to share their escapades with the one who wore leather and a smirk. Who had danger written on his face, and love me in his eyes.

So, me, who works in the diner, who likes to stay in the back, help out in the kitchen, because when I waitress, I get asked where Cindy or Trisha are, because they are pretty, flirty and have a charisma that I just don't have. They also get five dollar tips, when I'm lucky to get twenty cents and some lint. There are definitely advantages to being beautiful.

My dad, who owns the diner, watched me avoid the two beautiful men, watched me watch them from a distance and drool. He pushes me, says I should go out there and smile and do my best. He's always trying to convince someone to marry me, hell he even paid a guy to go to prom with me. While sweet it was a completely embarrassing moment. But my dad tries, especially since it's only the two of us now.

I refused and continued to do work in the back. I overheard Cindy and Trisha making comments about me and the men that came in seemingly daily for dinner. They made comments that implicated there was no way in the world that I could even get them to see me much less tip me. I heard it. I knew I was intended to hear it. But it still didn't hurt any less. But that was another thing about small towns. If you were fat and ugly growing up, it doesn't matter if you lose a bunch of weight and try to be pretty, you still are the laughing stock and easy mark for the rest of the town.

I did love watching the older of the two men though. He was so handsome, his eyes so green, and his hair looked like it would be soft. But what would I know? He'd never let me get close enough touch it—hell I'd never get close enough to know what those eyes really looked like. I would just watch him and his brother, the other guy who was impossibly tall with the soft hazel eyes that looked so friendly and warm that you could fall into them, until they left. They were just passing through. Didn't really matter.

It was a busy Thursday night and I was actually forced into waitressing. I got all of my orders right, was prompt, friendly, and offered my best smiles, but everyone just did what they always did, asked about Cindy and Trish, and offered me a miniscule tip. Whatever. Didn't matter. What did matter was when I heard Cindy and Trish conspiring when the two brothers arrived. I was back picking up an order when Trish pushed me towards them.

"You're waiting on them this time."

"What? Why?" I asked a little panicked. It was one thing to be ignored by people who had done so your entire life, but it was another for your fantasy man to ignore you and treat you like dirt. I didn't have a chance to get an answer. I was in front of their table and they were behind the counter smirking.

"Hi." I said weakly. I forced myself to look at them and not down at the paper I was holding. "I'm Amy, I'll be your server. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" This is usually where people barely stop their conversation and look at me briefly and rattle off stuff.

"Hey there Amy." The older of the two, who, rumor had it, was named Dean. "You new?" he asked.

"No. I just spend most of my time in the back." He was speaking to me. And his eyes were more beautiful than I thought.

"They are hiding their most precious asset then." He said and smiled at me. My knees actually went weak. This was the first man to ever flirt with me. My face turned red as a beat and I knew it.

"We'd like water and coffee please." The other, Sam, said saving me from my own embarrassment. I nodded and hurried off. I was so embarrassed and both Trisha and Cindy were laughing at me, and all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die.

On my way out I looked out at my two new charges and saw them whispering conspiratorially and looking my way and then Trisha's and Cindy's. They were in on the joke. They were just doing this to see if I would fall apart, or if I would slip and do something stupid. I should have known that this wasn't sincere. It did make serving them immensely easier. I didn't pay attention to Dean's flirtatious comments, or notice Sam's smiles. I just served them, was polite and then when my job was done, handed them the check and hurried back to my normal position.

They did leave me a nice tip, but I handed it to Trisha and said "You guys win. I get it."

No one saw the mysterious brothers for a couple of days, no sex stories circulated, and everyone checked to see if they were still checked in at the motel, and since they were every woman in town was still geared up waiting for both of them to come back. More than one wanted to crack the gentle giant as they had nicknamed Sam. Me, I was glad I hadn't seen them again, I had been humiliated quite enough.

But, it just so happened that on a night I was working by myself, I was attacked by what I thought was someone, turned out to be a something. I expected to be dead. I expected to be lunch for whatever in the hell it was. I just know it was ugly, scary, and had a mouth the size of the grand canyon. And like others I guess, I had my life flash before my eyes, and I thought about my dad, knew I was all he had left, but I supposed that he would get along just fine. I wasn't that important. So, I was just about to quit fighting let whatever in the hell this thing was eat me and be done with it when I heard shouting, guns, and saw a flashlight. Before I knew what was happening, Sam was by my side helping me from the chains that were restricting my movements.

"You're okay Amy." He said softly.

Like an idiot all I could say was "you remembered my name." Sam's eyes just warmed and smiled.

"Of course. I can't forget a pretty girl." Before I knew what was happening Dean was at my side, checking my head, moving my heavy red curls and making sure no blood was seeping from my skull.

"You okay?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah," I said thinly.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you above ground." Sam said and picked me up as if I weighed nothing, he didn't make grunts like I really weighed a ton like Mike did during our school play, nor did he act like it was a hardship to have to touch me. I will admit, I took advantage, I buried my head in his warm, strong, broad chest and it felt good. I understood now why so many girls would take so much crap, if it was just to feel like this. Sam put me on my feet and Dean came around to steady me after a short, or what felt like it to me anyway, climb out of the crypt I was being held in. Dean put his hand on the small of my back and helped me towards his car.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"Good." I repeated.

It sort of dimly registered in my addled brain that I was the first woman in town to actually be in this car. It was one hell of a sweet car, and I loved the way it felt and the way it sounded. I could have stayed in that car for the rest of my life.

I don't remember much of the ride, I remember being checked on, I remember Dean handing me over to my dad who was crying with relief. When I woke up the next morning, significantly more clear headed, I asked my dad where Sam and Dean were, he said that according to the rumor mill they would clear out before too long. I hurried and got up and got dressed, my dad behind me the entire way protesting my decision to get up and move.

I had to thank them for saving my life. I had to thank Sam for holding me close and not cringing. I had to thank Dean for letting me ride in his car, they had to know I appreciate not being forgotten, that I am thankful that someone felt I was important enough to come looking for me, to help my dad, to get me home and away from whatever in the hell had me.

My dad drove, he wouldn't let me, which in hindsight was pretty damn smart of him. I got out of the car and walked shakily, from the shock or the nerves I'm not sure, to their door and knocked. Dean answered. When he saw me he gave me puzzled eyes.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. You were pretty banged up." he said as he opened the door wider. I took a seat on the edge of a bed and Sam came out of the bathroom giving me a warm look.

"I just wanted to come by and say thank you. Most people wouldn't have looked for me. Most people wouldn't have helped my dad. Thanks."

"Hey, it's no problem." Sam said and squatted down in front of me.

"And Sam, thank you for not cringing when you touched me." Sam's brows drew together and he looked at his brother. Dean sat down beside me. "And thank you for letting me ride in your car." I'm pretty sure I wasn't thinking completely straight or I wouldn't have been saying any of this stuff, and judging by the way that they were looking at me, I'm fairly certain they thought I was weird.

They each hugged me and smiled before I left, my dad made them stop at the diner before they left and gave them each a couple of bags stuffed with food. He said they refused to take the reward money he had offered for finding me.

"Is that what you wanted?" Amy asked the curly haired man in front of her.

"Yes. That's what I needed Amy. Thank you."

"But, what they did for me wasn't that spectacular. They saved one person. Me. It wasn't like when they saved the town a couple of months back."

"But, it's the little stuff that is most important. It will show the world that these men didn't save the world because they wanted the fame or the glory, but because they truly believed in the people that live here. This will be the only time in history we will be able to interview people who knew the Winchesters before they saved the world from Armageddon. Thank you for your time." Amy shrugged and stood.

"No problem. I'm just simple girl from a simple town."

"But your life was touched by the Winchesters. That makes you anything but simple."


End file.
